A goblet contains $3$ red jelly beans, $6$ green jelly beans, and $4$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
There are $3 + 6 + 4 = 13$ jelly beans in the goblet. There are $6$ green jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{6}{13}$.